His Daily Life at Shigan
by Faye Calderonne
Summary: Selamat datang di Shigansina Academy, atau biasa disingkat menjadi Shigan. Sekolah paling bergengsi di seantero Republik Sina. Tempat di mana staff sekolahnya berlisensi khusus dan murid-muridnya berkebutuhan 'khusus'. / Levi Movie Fest 2015 / Day #4 / AU


Shiganshina Academy. Biasa disingkat menjadi Shigan. Sekolah paling bergengsi dan tertua di Republik Sina, incaran nomor satu pagi calon peserta didik. Para lulusan terbaiknya bahkan sudah terjamin mendapat tempat terbaik di masyarakat dunia. Dan perlu lisensi khusus jika ingin bekerja di komplek pendidikan bonafit ini.

Berdiri di atas lahan seluas lima ribu hektar yang dikelilingi hutan kecil. Berfasilitas lengkap mulai dari bangunan pre-school hingga unversitas, asrama, kantin, gedung olahraga, laboratorium dan galeri seni. Fasilitas kesehatannya juga terbilang lengkap. Sistem keamanannya pun menyamai sistem yang digunakan di kemiliteran. Serba canggih dan bermodel mutakhir.

Yang tak disadari publik adalah, semua yang disediakan dan digunakan bukan sekedar untuk mencegah masuknya pihak asing secara sembarangan atau supaya penghuni jadi betah. Ada satu alasan utama yang paling penting.

Semua demi mencegah bocornya informasi pribadi penghuninya.

Karena tidak semuanya berwujud makhluk bumi yang normal.

.

 **-0 o 0-**

 **.**

 **Daily Life at Shigan**

 **Action / Men In Black / Day #4**

 **Event Levifest by Neoratu & Finitefarfalla**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : humor**

 **AU, Drabble**

 **Warning: Maybe OOC**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Attack on Titan** **© Isayama Hajime**

 **Men In Black** **© Columbia Pictures, original story by Lowell Cunningham**

 **Fanfic by Faye Calderonne**

.

 **-0 o 0-**

 **.**

Sepagian ini Levi uring-uringan.

Sebenarnya sehari-hari ia juga kelihatan seperti itu. Tapi, yah, rasanya mayoritas staff di sekolah yang seperti ini memang sering uring-uringan. Meski demikian, pernyataan dari Erwin Sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah, yang membuat alis Levi berkerut melebih ambang batas normalnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Perintah dari Dot Pixis." Erwin mengangkat pandangan matanya dari dokumen yang baru selesai dibacanya. "Menurutnya, tugas ini yang paling cocok untukmu."

Levi menerima dokumen dengan raut wajah masamnya yang biasa, tapi Erwin tahu kalau Levi lebih kesal dari yang terlihat. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Levi satu kali. "Aku yakin kau mampu, Pak Guru. Jangan lupa siapkan kamera ponselmu."

 **-0 o 0-**

Ia ditempatkan jadi guru olahraga untuk bagian SMA Shigan. Itu yang tertera di rincian tugasnya saat ia pertama masuk ke sini. Tapi kepala sekolahnya, Dot Pixis, tidak bilang kalau yang dimaksud jadi guru olahraga di sini adalah mencakup juga mengawasi kegiatan fisik sehari-hari para murid. Jadi, mengejar-ngejar bola bulu raksasa yang ngebut menggelinding di sepanjang koridor gedung sekolah atau memburu siswa yang seenaknya ganti kulit di ruang ganti locker gedung olahraga, yang seperti itu juga tugasnya Levi selain jadwal normal mengajar olahraga.

Sial.

Kepala sekolahnya tidak bilang kalau guru olahraganya juga ikutan olahraga. Sepanjang hari. Tujuh hari dalam seminggu. Tak peduli siang atau malam.

Dan jangan lupakan kegiatan yang wajib dilakukan setelah kekacauannya lewat : mengumpulkan murid-murid satu sekolah di aula dan melakukan sesi 'foto bersama' untuk menghilangkan ingatan mengenai kejanggalan yang mereka lihat. Tentu saja ini hanya berefek pada murid manusia. Dikumpulkan semua agar tidak ada yang curiga.

Jadi alasan kenapa orang-orang dari keluarga Ackerman sangat sangat mudah diterima jadi staff di Shigan, terutama staff pengajar olahraganya. Berkat kemampuan fisik melebih rata-rata yang dimiliki darah Ackerman.

Bukannya Levi tidak suka jadi guru olahraga sih. Tapi residu yang ditinggalkan oleh murid-murid bandelnya itu yang membuat jengkel. Rasanya ia ingin minta dimutasi jadi kepala kebersihan saja.

Setidaknya dengan begitu, ia bisa mencegah staff kebersihannya ditelan murid yang suka iseng mencicipi manusia utuh-utuh.

Mereka tak akan berani berbuat begitu kepadanya, kalau tak mau digantung terbalik di langit-langit gedung olahraga.

 **-0 o 0-**

Eren, Annie, Berthold. Tiga murid pindahan yang harus diurus Levi. Tertulis di dokumennya Erwin kalau mereka bertiga harus mendapat pelatihan khusus dulu sebelum bisa dimasukkan di kelas atau asrama reguler.

Pelatihan khusus yang dimaksud adalah, berada dalam pengawasan Levi selama dua puluh empat jam. Itu artinya, untuk sementara mereka bertiga akan tinggal bersama Levi. Sampai mereka bisa mengontrol kekuatan titannya.

Levi hanya setengah hati ketika memperkenalkan mereka pada tempat tinggalnya, asrama guru untuk SMA Shigan.

"Laki-laki di lantai satu, perempuan lantai dua." Levi menjelaskan dengan nada datar. "Jam malam pukul tujuh. Absen harian pukul sembilan malam. Yang melanggar harus membersihkan seluruh toilet di SMA Shigan selama sebulan. Paham?"

Yang dua mengangguk hampir serentak. Yang satu terlihat ragu.

Levi melirik Eren. "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Anu, kalau misalnya tidak sanggup bagaimana, Pak?"

"Itu hukuman yang masih ringan, Nak." Levi memandang Eren tajam. "Atau kau lebih suka menulis..."

"Maaf," potong Eren cepat. Ia mulai keringat dingin. "Bukan hukumannya. Tapi..."

Satu bunyi ledakan, disusul dengan hancurnya dinding ruang kerja Levi karena dijebol oleh lengan raksasa berotot baja.

Ruangannya! Ruangan yang baru saja dibersihkan olehnya!

Levi bisa merasakan bola matanya hampir keluar karena murka.

 **-0 o 0-**

"Kau kelihatannya capek sekali." Hanji Zoe, guru biologi nyentrik yang menyebut Shigan sebagai surga dunia. Hanji lalu mengedip. "Kau bisa berikan mereka padaku kalau mau."

Levi mendengus.

Bagaimana tidak menguras energi. Yang satu habis menjebol dinding kantornya. Yang satu kelepasan menjadi titan raksasa setinggi tujuh puluh meter dan membuat gedung olahraga rata dengan tanah. Yang satu lebih bisa mengontrol kekuatan titannya. Tapi jika terprovokasi, Annie sulit mengontrol tenaga ketika berkelahi.

Levi berhasil menghentikannya tepat waktu sebelum Annie membuat seorang siswa yang berwajah panjang dan bermata banyak lumat menjadi bubur.

Yang paling merepotkan adalah setelah itu. Annie yang merasa bersalah tiba-tiba melepaskan kemampan titannya dan membuat sekelilingnya mengkristal. Dan Levi, sekali lagi, berhasil menghentikan tepat waktu sebelum Annie membuat dirinya terselubung kristal sepenuhnya.

Dan di saat yang menghebohkan seperti itu, kamera ponsel milik staff sekolah yang telah dilengkapi 'kilat' penghapus ingatan menjadi tak berguna. Harus berapa kali menekan tombol agar 'kilat' ponsel yang jangkauannya kecil itu selesai menghapus ingatan seluruh murid manusianya?

Karena itu, bayangkan betapa repotnya para staff ketika mengumpulkan seisi Shigan untuk sesi 'berfoto bersama'. Bukan lagi siswa SMA. Bukan juga gabungannya dengan SMP atau SD. Tapi benar-benar SELURUH siswa di satu Shigan, termasuk pelajar universitasnya. Sampai-sampai kepala sekolah dan dosen di tiap bagian dan dewan senat harus mencari alasan lain selain 'foto bersama' agar para peserta didik mau berkumpul.

Itu semua karena tiang pemancar 'kilat' jarak jauhnya roboh, tak sengaja dirusak Berthold yang panik ketika kelepasan jadi titan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berikan aku aspirin saja."

Bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras terdengar di kejauhan. Asalnya dari arah asrama guru, tak jauh dari ruang guru tempat Levi berada saat ini.

"Berikan aku satu kardus aspirin. Sekarang."

 **-0 o 0-**

Pada akhirnya Annie dan Berthold berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan titan mereka di bulan ketiga. Karena itu mereka berdua diizinkan pindah ke asrama reguler dan mengikuti kelas dengan jadwal normal.

Sisanya hanya tinggal Eren.

"Tak usah frustasi begitu," kata Levi ketika melihat Eren memandangi lapangan dari jendela dengan lesu. "Tiap orang punya tingkatan berbeda. Kalau gigih, kau juga akan segera meyusul mereka."

Eren lalu berputar menghadap Levi yang sedang sibuk dengan kemocengnya, membersihkan debu di rak buku kayu mahoni-nya. "Itu yang dikatakan semua orang! Aku sudah berusaha. Aku bahkan berlatih siang malam! Tapi yang kulakukan hanya mengacau saja. Coba beritahu, aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

Levi menatap Eren agak lama sebelum meletakkan kemocengnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Eren lalu bersandar di langkan jendela. Levi mencoba bersikap sesantai yang ia bisa. Walau demikian, suaranya tetap tegas ketika ia membuka mulut.

"Dengar," Levi memulai. "Ini hidupmu, Eren. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tak apa kalau kau tak yakin bagaimana dengan hasil akhirnya. itu wajar. Tak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang mampu memprediksi bagaimana hasil akhir dari sebuah tindakan."

Eren masih menunduk, namun goyah dalam hatinya mulai berkurang.

"Majulah, lihatlah ke depan. Tak usah terlalu pusing dengan sekitarmu. Lakukan saja yang menurutmu paling tepat dijalani untuk saat itu."

Eren mengangkat kepalanya. Sudut mulutnya membentuk sedikit senyuman.

"Karena itu, Eren," Levi meletakkan sebelah tangan di pundak Eren, menatap lekat ke dalam matanya, "kau HARUS cepat lulus dari tempatku. Paham?"

 **-0 o 0-**

Levi adalah orang yang paling bahagia ketika Eren berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan titannya secara total. Ia sudah sangat sangat sangat bersabar selama lima bulan ini. Karena itu, Levi tak keberatan mentraktir set sushi mahal untuk Eren, Annie dan Berthold.

Dan saat dipanggil menghadap kepala sekolah, Levi tak sadar kalau raut wajahnya tak semasam biasanya.

"Ada perlu dengan saya?" Levi memasuki ruangan Dot Pixis dengan santai. Di sana juga ada Erwin.

Setelah mempersilakan Levi duduk, Dot memulai. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Erwin. Kerjamu bagus."

Raut wajah Levi tak berubah, tapi Erwin tahu kalau di dalam hati, ia sangat senang.

"Karena itu, aku ingin memberikan ini padamu."

Levi menerima kertas yang disodorkan Erwin.

Dan telinga Levi rasanya baru saja mendengar bunyi kaca pecah.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan pelatihan peningkatan kemampuan titan mereka padamu."

 **= END =**

.

 **-0 o 0-**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Tema dan prompot terakhir dari saya buat ajang Levi Fest ini.**

 **Tentang cerita, ide awalnya tadinya jauh sekali dari ini. Draftnya masih lebih berat di unsur MIB nya. Tapi ternyata saya bingung endingnya mau dibawa ke mana. Untungnya ide ini muncul pas lagi bengong di kantor /eh/ Bukan kok, bukan WC kantor. Tapi pas lagi di meja. Kebetulan lagi lowong, jadi bisa curi-curi bengong, haha.**

 **Unsur MIB yang saya ambil adalah, sistem serba rahasia untuk alien yang tinggal di bumi dan proses penghapusan ingatan oleh cahaya yang itu /itu apa/**

 **Ahya, yang tidak dijelaskan di cerita adalah si kacamata hitamnya, yang wajib dipake tiap kali ngeluarin si cahaya penghapus ingatannya itu. Bingung mau disempilin di mana. dan karena udah deadline juga...**

 **So, kesan dan pesan?**

 **Happy Readin'!**


End file.
